the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel And Judith's Monthly Playlists
MPGIS App-exclusive blog posts of Spotify playlists from Rachel Tice and Judith Dinsmore. June 2017 IT'S OBVIOUS. Nobody at Overland Park has good taste in music. That's why we, as important tastemakers, have taken it upon ourselves to educate the masses. There are so many SUPER KEWL songs out there right now. Like sooooooooo many. You HAVE TO hear them because otherwise you probably look weird when they come on in public places and you don't know how to sing along. It's like how SO MANY people look suuuuuper dumb in public when songs from the most key scenes in Gossip Girl come on and they don't know the words. IT'S LIKE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE AND WHO EVEN ARE YOU AND DON'T YOU SEE HOW UTTERLY CLUELESS YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW??? So you HAVE TO know about these songs. And share them with your friends and tell them you heard about it here first, okay?! HAVE TO. So here you go. This is the FIRST INSTALLMENT of our incredible, mindblowing, influential, and highly followed playlist which Tiger Beat would be super smart to syndicate ASAP. The theme? dun dun dunnnnnnn REALLY COOL FEMALE SINGERS WHO CAN IMPRESS EVEN YOUR OLDER FRIENDS! ENJOY �� xoxo, RACHEL + Judith !!! # Theme from Gossip Girl by The XOXO's # Your Love's A Drug by Leighton Meester # Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony # Heart Attack by Demi Lavato # SOS by Rihanna # I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry # Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha # I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears # Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson # He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale # Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd # Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera # Pieces Of Me by Ashlee Simpson # Come Clean by Hilary Duff # It's About Time by Lillix # Replay by Zendaya # Stars Are Blind by Paris Hilton # Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne # Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield # Dancing On My Own by Robyn # Love Myself by Hailee Steinfield # Who Says by Selena Gomez & The Scene # Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls, Busta Rhymes # Too Little, Too Late - Radio Version by Jojo # Friday by Rebecca Black July 2017 We knew you'd come back. You just HAD to come back. And now you're all pumped up from really kewl female singers who even your older friends are impressed with and now you need more. We get it. But if you really want to listen to the kewlest music and be the kewlest person in a public place when you hear music playing then you HAVE to be well rounded. It's like how Jenny became more well-rounded when she figured out who she was and started wearing more black instead of all bright colors. YOU COULD BE THE NEXT JENNY. Okay so listen to this playlist and share it with your friends. Right now we're here in the most romantic city on earth (which is Paris, France in case you didn't know) so the theme for the second installment of our incredible, mindblowing, influential, and highly followed playlist issssss..... Super good love songs that aren't cheesy but still can be romantic even if you don't have anyone to sing them to you because you're a really kewl single female!!! Enjoy!! �� xoxo, Gossip Rachel that was stupid RACHEL + JUDITH !!! P.S. TIGER BEAT... if you're reading this, we're willing to talk out business details. # Sweet Creature by Harry Styles # Riptide by Vance Joy # XO by John Mayer # Slow Hands by Niall Horan # Body Like A Back Road by Sam Hunt # Dibs by Kelsea Ballerini # Electric Love by BØRNS # Adorn by Miguel # You by The Pretty Reckless # Nirvana by Sam Smith # Death Of A Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco # Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur # Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots # The Louvre by Lorde # Mirrors by Justin Timberlake # Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes # I Like Me Better by Lauv # Location by Khalid # Your Song by Rita Ora # Nights With You by MØ # No Promises (feat. Demi Lavato) by Cheat Codes, Demi Lavato # Craving You by Thomas Rhett, Maren Morris # Feels by Calvin Harris, Pharrell Williams # About You by Colouring # Give In to Me by Garrett Hedlund, Leighton Meester August 2017 What is UP to all our kewl independent femalez and malesz because we respect all indentitiez!!! We're coming at you live-ish to bring you the hottest beats and sickest tracks from the kewlest artists that could totally hang on the Upper East side!! We're on a mish to make sure Overland Park's music taste is finally above freezing on a mercury-based fahrenheit thermometer! (that's 32 degrees, if you didn't know) Before we reveal this month's theme, we want to say a huge thank you to all our fans, especially those who signed our petition to get Tiger Beat to sign us. We have 7 signatures so far and that's so mind blowing! You guys are the besssstttt so we wanted to celebrate how incredible our fans are!! You ready??! The highly-anticipated theme for the third installment of our incredible, mindblowing, influential, and highly followed playlist izzzzz (do you guys like the Zs? We're trying something new) Celebrate!!!! Get it, cause we wanna celebrate our fans?! These jams should make you want to party all night, celebrating your independent badazz selves! XOXO, RACHEL + JUDITH !!! # Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lavato # Never Forget You by Zara Larsson, MNEK # Congratulations by Post Lamone, Quavo # Pretty Girl -- Cheat Codes X by Maggie Lindermann, Cheat Codes X # Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld # The Greatest by Sia # Confident by Demi Lavato # I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) by Icona Pop, Charli XCX # Worth It by Fifth Harmony, Kid Ink # Lush Life by Zara Larsson # All Star by Smash Mouth # Don't Stop Believin' by Journey # All The Small Things by blink-182 # Best I Ever Had by Drake # California Gurls -- feat. Snoop Dog by Katy Perry # Really Don't Care by Demi Lavato, Cher Lloyd # Run Up by Major Lazer, PARTYNEXTDOOR # Somebody Loves You -- Star Smith by Betty Who, Star Smith # Somebody Loves You -- Jump Smokers by Betty Who, Jump Smokers # Somebody Loves You -- Liam Keegan by Betty Who, Liam Keegan # Somebody Loves You -- Hector Fonseca by Betty Who, Hector Fonseca # Somebody Loves You -- Joywave by Betty Who, Joywave # Sunshine -- The Knocks Remix by POWERS, The Knocks # Crazy In Love by Beyoncé, JAY Z # Thunder by Imagine Dragons # Classic by MKTO # Raise Your Glass by P!nk # Shiver Shiver by WALK THE MOON # My House by Flo Rida Category:Extras Category:MPGIS App